


C.A.T.

by ADbLOCK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little, Animals, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: Sherlock has a new furry "friend" as John have pointed out once.Or, as Sherlock calls it, The Monster that have intruded in his life in the form of a cat





	C.A.T.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know how I came up with this idea but I'm blaming it on the cat videos and photos that flood my Facebook and Twitter. A bit of warning though because I have no experience with cats except for brief encounters with the cats from school that seem too keen to eat our lunch.
> 
> Enjoy!

Meow.

He barely registered the sound over the information rushing through his mind as he examined a piece of evidence from his most recent case. A very exciting one, he must say.

Sherlock was almost there. He could feel it. He knew it, but there was still something missing - one tiny detail.

Meow.

This time he heard the sound clearly but chose to ignore it. With careful hands, he brought one of the fragments under the microscope. His fingers deftly turned the knobs until the image focused with clarity. There was one last thing he needed. An evidence to support his claim. He knew he was going to find it, of course. It was only a matter of minutes-

Something landed on his lap, startling him out of his own bubble and almost knocked the whole microscope off. The small Turkish Van sat on his lap, its soft white fur almost gleaming under the light, its bright blue eyes glaring at him as it hissed at him.

"For goodness sake, what do you want?" he asked angrily, glaring back at the creature.

It replied with a meow that he translated into something rude before it jumped off his lap. Not without bumping the table, causing the fragments to jumble. His eyes widened in shock as the cat turned to him with a sly look on its face as if saying they were even.

Irritation rose within him just as quick as the cat had left through the window. Stupid cat! Now he had to start over again. At least it had gone away for the moment.

What about the cat, you ask?

Sherlock would only roll his eyes at you. It always came back anyway. Somehow the vile creature always manages to come back from god knows where. What it was doing and where it was going were none of Sherlock's business. The cat wasn't even his to begin with.

They had just come back from Scotland Yard after solving one of Lestrade's cases when John told him of the animal that had come out of his room. It continued walking past John until it stopped in the middle of the room by the fireplace. Its blue eyes watching him in a way Sherlock did not understand.

He proceeded by trying to shoo the cat away, but it just stood there staring at him. John being John reasoned with him that the cat might need shelter. Sherlock pushed the cat towards a willing John, but John wasn't the problem. It was the cat. Somehow it didn't want John. When John picked it up, it squirmed until it got out of his grip, sending a glare towards his direction. To his dismay, the cat walked towards him, rubbing its body on his legs. Clearly, it wanted Sherlock. In the end, John had left him with the cat and its dirty fur adding dust on his carpet.

Oh, he tried everything.

He tried bribing it with food, leaving crumbles of cat food John brought him on the floor down the stairs and out the door. It never came. That earned him a good scolding from Mrs. Hudson about some house rules when it suddenly appeared and sat there mocking him with its silent stare. He realized the creature was either hiding somewhere the whole time or went out of the flat. Minutes later, he learned that it was the latter, judging from the light smell of smoke on its fur.

The next time it left, Sherlock made sure he was in the living room on his chair, pretending to read the morning paper. When it did finally leave, he quickly stood up and reached the door in two strides. The sound of the lock clicking made him sigh in relief. How wrong he was to think that it wouldn't ever bother him again because he found himself staring at those blue eyes as soon as he emerged from his Mind Palace.

Soon he discovered that it used one of the windows to sneak back into the flat. So he locked both the door and all the windows when it left once more. And he thought he had finally won. It had been a day without the creature lurking around and testing his patience when John decided to visit.

"Sherlock!" John's voice sounded angry. Sherlock could deduce eight possible reasons why until he heard the small sound that followed John's voice.

He rolled his eyes. Of course, he thought.

John appeared with the cat trailing behind him. Its eyes were fixed on him matching John's glare. Great, now both of them were glaring at him. John he could handle, but who knows what the creature could do? The last time he tried locking it out, it had ripped one of his shirts when it got back into the flat. There was also a time when it roamed around the flat countless times only for Sherlock to find out it was shedding hair when he dropped himself on his chair and a light puff of its white hair floated in the air.

"I can't believe you left her outside!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It just happened to be out when I locked he doors."

John's eyebrows shot up on his forehead. "Are you saying it's a coincidence?"

"Yes." Sherlock replied nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

"Coincidence, my ass."

Oh, John was very cross that Sherlock had to tune his voice out. Fine, he surrendered. He was keeping the cat to avoid earning an earful of John's words. He knew that his friend meant well, yet the annoying feline was probably doing it on purpose. He could see the proud look on its face. In fact, it looked like it was smirking at him while John rambled on in the background.

He narrowed his eyes on the cat. Perhaps he did feel a bit bad for asking it to go away because clearly it liked him for reasons he did not understand. Food wasn't a problem. He never gave it any food, though he was sure that was the reason for its everyday trips out of the flat. Yes, the cat was very low maintenance. All it needed was shelter and a little bit of cleaning which he never did anyway.

No, the problem was that. He watched as it continued to smirk at him, its eyes twinkling in what seemed like delight.

A frown sat on his face, half curious and half annoyed, because he swore it had winked at him.

Somehow the cat retaliates. He hadn't even realized until recently when he found one of his shirts had several small tears. Fortunately, it was one of his old shirts that he didn't wear anymore.

That wasn't all. It had also developed a liking for his chair which annoyed him to no end. It was one of those days when it was taking a nap on his chair, so he sat on John's chair instead, silently waiting for it to wake up. He knew that if it woke up, it would jump down his chair and stretch its furry body which was exactly what it did. Seizing the moment, he quickly crossed to the other end and took his own seat back from the creature. A loud hiss told him that he had won and he couldn't resist the "Aha!" that slipped out of his mouth.

Clearly, that annoyed the cat, but then its ears suddenly perked up as if a light bulb went off inside its little brain. His eyes narrowed trying to figure out what it was thinking. Sherlock could easily read humans, but animals were another matter. They were unpredictable things. So surprise filled him when it jumped and settled on his lap.

Suddenly, it never stayed on his chair anymore, but it became comfortable on his lap. Far too comfortable. Now it waited for him to sit before it settled on his lap. It had also developed a habit of sitting in his lap even when he was busy doing his experiments

And recently he found out that it had made his bed its own as well. It wasn't just the white hairs on his sheet but it was because it had the audacity to curl up on the pillow beside his right in front of him. It had merely glanced at him and went off to sleep as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He had no choice but to lie down beside it despite the layer of hair and the lingering smell of the creature that somehow seemed familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the plot is pretty obvious. If you don't get it, it'll make sense eventually.
> 
> I apologize if I got some cat behaviors wrong though some might be written on purpose. Feel free to drop some comments on cats and stuff. It might also break this writer's block of mine and finish the next chapter. I'll be waiting ;)


End file.
